Disposal of copper wire in slots of a stator core of a dynamoelectric machine requires a forming or shaping of the wire before insertion into stator slots. Typically, the wire is formed to include a plurality of coil segments. These coil segments are commonly formed in the wire via a rotating, barrel type device, onto which unformed wire is fed. The rotating device generally includes a plurality of forming protrusions that contact the wire to form the coil segments, wherein the coil segments are formed one at time over the protrusions, as the wire is rotated/fed onto the rotating device.
An obvious drawback to forming coil segments one at a time is the amount of time the process takes as compared to a process that could form a plurality of coil segments simultaneously. Therefore, a method and apparatus that could simultaneously form a plurality of coil segments in a copper wire would be desirable.